Lemonade?
by traylover23
Summary: In order to pay for a school trip to Florida, the Phantom Trio decide to hold a lemonade stand to help! What shall happen because of this? Read to find out! One-Shot DxE TxJ DxYB SxOC


Lemonade?

_**Summary: In order to pay for a school trip to Florida, the Phantom Trio decide to hold a lemonade stand to help! What shall happen because of this? Read to find out! One-Shot**_

**Warnings:**

**This is NOT a Danny x Sam story. I do not like that couple at all, so bear with me. This is a Danny x Ember story. If you do not like this couple, please don't flame me. This is also a Tucker x Jazz story, and a Danielle x Youngblood story. Even though I don't like Sam though, I've decided to give her a boyfriend.**

**Timeline: Set after Phantom Planet, but Sam and Danny never hooked up.**

**No yaoi in this one): (And if there was, it would be just Dash x Danny. I don't like Danny x Vlad, thats just, pedophilish. To me anyway.)**

**Genre: Humor and drama, tinged with romance. But the romance isn't overbearing or too cheesy. . . . I hope so.**

**Authors note:**

**Hello guys! I am back, and ready to write! I will be starting a story soon, but I want to pre-write some chapters first before I start.**

**Guys, I know some of you fans are Danny x Sam straight up, but I don't like Sam. I think she's pushy and over-bearing. Please don't flame for it though, everybody has opinions(:**

**Also, this has NO Sam-bashing. I didn't feel like it this time around, anyway, onto the story!(:**

* * *

_Third POV:_

Danny huffs out his breath. _Why does field trips always cost so much?_ He screams in his mind. Ruffling his raven hair, he blows his bangs out of his face then transform into his alter ego to go get supplies.

Danny's alter ego is Danny Phantom, and he is originally known as Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. Fenton wears a simple, short sleeve white tee-shirt with red cuffs and collar. The single red oval in the middle of his chest completes the shirt. Fitted with worn blue-jeans and red converses.

Phantom wears a black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, collar, belt, and boots. Also his now famous DP symbol thats a white D with a black P inside. The symbol is slightly tilted to the side to give the thought that its speeding, and also three turned half-circles on the side of the D to give you the figure of brass knuckles of the first three fingers.

Fenton also has raven black hair with ice blue eyes; while Phantom has snow white, tinted with silver, hair with neon green eyes. But what they both have in common is that both of their eyes give away any feeling they have, no matter how hard they try not to show it.

Grinning a shit-faced, toothy grin, he carries the needed supplies he has. Supplies for what you say? A lemonade stand of course! What else? . . . Don't answer that.

Sitting down in front of his home, which is also the lab for Fenton Works, which his parents own. Fenton Works is a single family business, needing no workers. The main employees are Jack and Maddie Fenton. The business will be passed down to their youngest children, Danielle 'Dani' Fenton and Danny himself. Danny's older sister is going off to college soon, and will be taking a major is psychology. She has no interest in business, especially Fenton Works. But she does help out as much as she can. . . . More or less.

Jack Fenton is a big man, height wise and weight wise. He has a huge hunkering for fudge all the time, and is obsessed with catching ghosts, but not as much anymore, considering two of his three children are half-ghost. He is one of the two main owners of Fenton Works. He normally wears a bright orange HAZMAT suit that could be literally seen from a mile away, more or less. He has icy blue eyes, and black hair thats greying out. His known for his reckless driving and protectiveness of his family, whom he would give his life for.

Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton is a normal mother. Haha, like you could believe that. She's extremely protective of her kids, and able to back up for it since shes the better aim of the Fenton parents, and has a ninth-degree black belt since she was an adolesent. She has rather large breasts, between and C or D cup. She wears a blue HAZMAT suit, and has violet eyes with red hair. She isn't all as her husband, and not even close on the weight. She's probably around 130, and Jack is probably around 190. Her husband also has much more muscle, leading him to be much bigger.

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton is a Daddy's girl, even if she doesn't want to admit it. She has normal sized breasts; around a B cup, nearing towards a C cup. She wears a long sleeved black shirt with sea-green pants, with black flats. She has orange hair reaching down way past her mid-back, towards her butt. She has sea-green eyes to match her pants, and has her hair held back by a blue headband. She just turned nineteen, while both her parents are close to 45 and Danny is close to 17.

Danielle 'Dani' Fenton is the other half-human, half-ghost hybrid. She has black hair and blue eyes just like Danny, and is nearing 15. She has B-cup breasts, and her black hair is long enough to her butt, and has held back into a high pony-tail. The bangs are let loose to cover her eyes. Her human half wears a white spagetti strapped tank-top that the straps and bottom are red. She was dark blue jean bell-bottoms, completed with blue converses.

Dani Phantom, her alternate half, has snow white hair just like Danny's and green eyes like Danny's. She has a cut-off long sleeve top thats split in half with white and black. The right side is black, with a white glove, and the left side is white, with a black glove. The seperation of the collars is diagonal across her chest. The Phantom symbol is on the black side, over her heart.

Her pants are black and white too, also seperated diagonally. The top part of the pants are black, then around her knee, the white appears. Her boots are also white.

She isn't an orignal Fenton child, meaning Maddie wasn't pregnant with her. However, she has Fenton DNA with her, just Danny's. She is a clone of Danny, created by a fruitloop that no-one has seen for years. She is a defected clone, hence thats she female.

Soaring through the sky as Phantom, Danny lands on the curb in front of his house. He sets down the supplies, and twists to pop his back.

"Danny!" His two bestfriends yells to him. Turning, he sees Sam and Tucker. Tucker playing on his PDA and Sam has her boyfriend's arm around her. Smiling at both of them, he motions them towards him.

Tucker is a techno-freak. He loves technology, and can not get enough of it. Today, he wears a long sleeved tee, and pastel cargo pants. His army boots complete the outfit. He is also an a dark skinned teenage boy. He has green eyes that constantly search over girls, even though he only has eyes for Danny's sister, Jazz. He also has black hair thats basically as mini-afro. Not too short, and not big enough to be an afro. He is also a big flirt, and is the same height as Danny. Being Danny's bestfriend, and a member of Team Phantom has caught up to him. He has filled out, causing him to not be as linky as he was as a freshman. He has lots of muscle, but not as close as Danny.

Sam is a goth. On this autumn day, she decided to wear a completely black shirt that says 'Humpty Dumpty', which is Team Phantom's favorite band, and navy jeans that are almost black. She also has a spiked dog collar on, heavy eyeliner and black lipstick, and black combat boots. She has black hair, which is actually naturally blond, and violet eyes.

Sam's boyfriend is Jeffery. He isn't a goth, but rather, the star football player for Casper High Ravens, where they all go. He moved to Amity Park, Colorado a year ago, and fell in love Sam at first sight. He is a muscley man, and beat Dash in almost every aspect in football. The Raven's football team has won almost every game since he became the star. He is a brunette, with forest green eyes. He wears the red football jacket, and blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

The group of four set up the lemonade stand, which is just a pastel yellow table, three white wooden chairs behind it, and has an umbrella sticking out of the middle to give shade.

A large white poster is hung in front of the table, saying:

**Lemonade!**

**0.75$ a cup!**

**Help support the Juniors from Casper High to go to Florida!**

Proud of their work, Sam heads inside to get the fresh pitcher of lemonade. Jeffery left a long time ago, nodding at Danny and Tucker and kissing Sam goodbye, he leaves for football practice.

Sam sets the pitcher down and Danny gets the cups out. Tucker is calculating something on is calculator.

"Okay," Tucker begins, "We need to make exactly 1115 dollars in money to pay off the 900 on the trip, 300 for each of us, the 300 cups, the money for the supplies, and the lemons. Which is around 1487 cups."

"Dang." Danny says, acting shocked.

"What, you shocked about my intelligence about calculating number? Or my sexiness?" Tucker wiggles his eyebrows, and winks.

"No," Sam says, "its because you can actually do math."

Frowning, Tucker sticks his tongue out before joining the laughing two. Soon, a line of three people arrive.

One is a hispanic girl named Paulina, the football player mentioned before named Dash, and a preppy girl named Star.

Dash and Star pay, but Paulina stays to flirt with Danny.

"So, _mi amor_," she purrs, rubbing on Danny's back, he flinches and scoots away in response. "I can pay for your trip, just be my boyfriend." She nuzzles his cheek. His eye twitches, and so does Sam. Sam is about to shove her away to protect her friend from possibly STDs, when another voice appears.

"Well, the dipstick is mine. So please move away, or be blown off. _Literally_," Ember McLain says, who is Danny's girlfriend of almost two years.

Ember is a teenage rocker ghost who died when she was 15, so she is actually 18 years old. She has baby blue hair that goes down to her back in a high ponytail, which is what she usually wears it in. However, if she is powerless, her hear becomes short and barely fits into a ponytail. She has green eyes almost like Danny's, but they're slightly darker. She also has around D sized breasts that are usually squeezed by her normal outfit, which makes them look smaller. She wears something that isn't her normal every day outfit. She wears a black Kiss tee-shirt, which is her favorite band, and black jeans which are ripped at the knees. She has a black, spiked dollar collar on and black spiked braclets on her left hand, and two rings on her right. The first ring is a grey skull ring that she wears everyday to remember when she was alive. The other ring is a black ring with a purple diamond in the middle given to her from Danny. Her black boots that have half-inch heels and a skull on the toes of it, is twitching to kick the girl in the face.

Unlike popular belief, she is actually nice girl. But, if you say that to her, she will rip off your face. That is, unless you're Danny. She's not evil, just wants to be remembered. She also gets jealous very easily, but not as much as her bestfriend Kitty.

Her guitar is gripped around her white skinned hands, which are tensed. Her guitar is a purple guitar with baby blue flames. The black strap is around her neck to help support.

Pulling his girlfriend into his lap, he wraps a single arm around her and she shoves Paulina as much as she can, before setting 75 cents on the table, then throwing a glass of _cold_ lemonade at the hispanic female.

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriends antics, he puts the money into the jar set next to the lemonade, making three dollars in change.

Paulina huffs at Ember, before flipping the bird at her and walks away in tears complaining about 'a stupid gothic ghost girl stealing 'her' man'.

Smirking at the girl, Ember climbs out of her boyfriends lap before buying three cups of lemonade for herself, Johnny, and Johnny's wife and Ember's bestfriend, Kitty.

Johnny has gray skin, and has dirty blond hair and green eyes. He is about 26, and is wearing a black bikers vest with a white muscle shirt underneath and dark blue, ripped up jeans. A green skull necklace is hung loosely around his neck, and black combat boots are his shoes.

Kitty is Johnny's wife of two years now, and is also seven months pregnant. Wearing a black long sleeve tee, and Johnny's gray sweatpants. She has green hair that reaches mid-back and red eyes. She also has black tennis shows with purple laces, and no make-up on. She also has very light, blue skin.

Johnny gulps down the drink before putting the plastic cup into the garbage; and wraps his arms around Kitty, hands on her bulging stomach.

Danny reaches out and touches Kitty's stomach, feeling a baby kick, before asking her a question.

"Boy or Girl?" Kitty smiles and answers him.

"Twin boys. No names decided yet." Smiling, she puts her hands on Johnny's unconciously.

"I'm auntie Ember." She smirks, poking Kitty in the shoulder.

"So," Danny says, "that makes me the non-trusted uncle?" He smirks, and Tucker and Sam chuckle. Sam puts her to listen for the baby, and Tucker plays on his PDA again.

"Something you wanna tell me, dipstick?" Ember pokes him on the temple. "_Uncle_?" She teases.

Blushing, Danny pays for the group of people in front of him, making 12 dollars.

"Uh, forget I said that," Danny stutters. The whole ground laughs, and Ember kisses Danny on the cheek.

"Okay, _uncle_." Johnny teases the boy, making him blush harder. "Seems like you got a sweet deal huh? Ember didn't refuse either." Danny blushes harder, making his face entirely red and even some of his neck. Ember slightly blushes too.

"Anyway, your mom here? I asked her if she could give me a check-up." Danny nods.

"In the basement, Dad's not home though. So, he can't give you the baby crib he made him and I made for you. Mainly me, but he wanted to give it to you, and I'm busy right now.

Johnny and Kitty nod in response, then they head inside the Fenton house.

* * *

~An hour later~

Around 400 cups of lemonade later, and around $300 dollars later. The trio sighs and Ember lays on the ground next to Danny, who is drinking a cup of lemonade he bought for himself.

Refusing a drink, Ember lets her hair loose and lets it spread over the ground. Running Sam's brush through it a few times, she give it back and Sam brushes her hair.

"Dude, lemonade. That's like, rachet." Tucker groans at the word rachet, before giving three cups to the man who drinks it down like a cave man, getting the drink all over his face and chest, making the four cringe.

"That's disgusting," Ember murmurs. Danny nudges her to be polite, and takes the money from the man when twenty _extremely thristy_ football players come.

"Sixty . . . Sixty drinks please." Looking at team of thirty, the Phantom trio and Ember help give all sixty to the thirty and collects the money. After they all throw away their cups, Sam leaves to get more from her house.

"That guy said rachet, he doesn't even know the true meaning of that word!" Tucker complains, positioning his beret again, then buys a glass for himself. Taking a sip, he closes the jar and puts it in his bag before grabbing another and giving it to Danny.

"Well, ones filled. Now we just gotta make around 600 dollars." Ember crinkles her eyebrows.

"Why six hundred?"

"Because, Sam's parents have decided to pay for all the cups, considering they are having a business party right now and they're rich. We've already payed for my trip, and half the supplies. Now Danny's, and the rest of the supplies." Danny replies this time.

"But, thats just about 400 dollars. That leaves two hundred left over." Danny points out, giving lemonade to two kids, and putting the money in the jar.

"Duh, food and gifts! We gotta get something to remember Florida from! Plus, you're gonna buy like, everything from the space program we're gonna visit."

"Duh, everything is interesting!" Ember retorts this.

"Interesting enough to empty your pocket completely?"

"Yes!" Rolling her eyes, she gives a glass to a set of twins and gives the money to Danny who puts it in the jar.

"Oi, hello their pretty lady. Wanna have some fun tonight?" Glaring at the drunk man, Danny pulls Ember into his lap on the chair, and wraps his arms around her.

"She's mine, go 'have some fun' with somebody else." The underage drinker chuckles at Danny before putting beer into his lemonade, and chugging it.

"Naw, no way. A wimp like you? She can go for somebody else, like me. A real man." Ember glares at the man, before standing up and slamming her boot into his family jewels. Danny's eyes glow green at the insult, before pouting.

"I wanted to punch him," he pouts, glaring at the man.

"He would be dead probably," Tucker states. Danny glares at the concrete at the extremely answer, while Sam drags him into an alley.

Ember kisses him on the cheek, making him blush.

"No need to be embarressed, _everybody_ loves me, remember?" Danny blushed harder and rubbed the of his neck. Tucker, Sam, and Ember starting laughing loudly while Danny give lemonade to a couple.

"Shut up," Danny whispers, before looking towards the ground.

* * *

~Half an hour later~

"Lemonade! I want some!" Danielle shouts, before grabbing two cups, and giving the money towards Danny. She takes a sip of hers and gives the other cup to her boyfriend, Youngblood.

Youngblood is a fifteen year old boy with green hair, white skin, and green eyes. He has green braces on for his teeth, and hes wearing a gray jacket with regular blue jeans and black converses. He grew out of his pirate phaze years ago and started dating Danielle, much to Danny's protests. He still is childish though.

"Lemonade! Yummy!" He boasts, before gulping down half of it. Putting the cups away from his lips, he kisses Danielle on the cheek bravely and wraps an arm around her.

"Death sentence." Sam and Tucker say at the same time.

"Little brother!" Ember shouts, before hugging him. "Brat, what you been up to?" She says forcefully, getting him away from Danielle so Danny doesn't kill him, again. Mom would kill her to know that her little brother was murdered by her boyfriend. She already just started liking him.

"How much money Tuck?" Tucker calculates the cost at Sam fills another pitcher.

"About 100 dollars left." Danny responds to that.

"We already have more than enough to pay for everything, why do we have to have extra?" Danny states, buying a cup for himself and Ember.

"Because we love money!" Everybody but Danny and Sam says. Sighing, he takes a drink from his lemonade.

* * *

~The next day~

"Sorry guys, the trip is canceled." Mr. Lancer says, rubbing his bald head.

Tucker, Sam, and Danny gap at him before screaming.

"What?" They shout together, before falling onto the ground, groaning.

* * *

**Ehh, it got really bad near the end so I just ended it with something kinda cheesy. If I get enough reviews, I will make a sequel. I literally took all day in my brother's room writing this, I hope you all think it goods.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Just this plot.**

**If you sneezed during this, bless you!**

**traylover23 has signed out**


End file.
